deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Franchise in DB: Who is left from these?
So I was looking through the franchises that have been represented in Death Battle and just for fun, I'm thinking what other combatants from those franchise could be in Death Battle or at the very least are Death Battle worthy. With Season 5 now here, its most likely new franchise will appear in this Season and so I'll be adding those as the season goes on. With that said lets begin. EDIT: Also a shout out to Yoshirocks92 for his imput on Killer Instinct, Darkstalkers and BlazBlue. As well as Alexey de Greit for his impute on MLP and Naruto. Star Wars: So far we have Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader representing Star Wars. And given how big a franchise Star Wars is, there are plenty of other combatants to possibly appear in Death Battle. With the Han Solo movie coming this year, its likely we could see Han (Either alone or with Chewbacca) this Season. Characters like Yoda, The Emperor, Rey, Starkiller, Obi-wan, Kylo Ren, Mace Windu and many more could also make an appearance in Death Battle. Metroid: Personally I can only see characters like Ridley and maybe Dark Samus appearing in a Death Battle. Street Fighter: With an ever expanding roster, plenty of other characters from Street Fighter could make it into Death Battle, especially with Death Battle doing the classic Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter Match-ups and hopefully Street Fighter does get a win after its incredibly long loosing streak. Characters like Guile, Sakura, Juri Han, Vega, Dhalsim and many more are likely to appear this season. Mortal Kombat: The same as I said for Street Fighter, with a larger roster of characters as well as the common Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat match-ups. Characters like Johnny Cage, Reptile, Mileena, Kitana, Kenshi, Baraka and Goro could appear this season. Marvel: I don't think I need to say anything about this escpecially with characters like Thanos, Ghost Rider, Galactus, Juggernaut, Daredevil, Black Widow, She-Hulk, Ultron, Doctor Strange and many more. DC: Again like I said with Marvel, this doesn't need any further explain. Characters like Darksied, Aquaman, Doctor Fate, Harley Quinn, Super Girl, Brainiac, Blue Beetle, Cyborg, Cat Woman, The Atom and many more. Super Mario: I don't much is left for the Mario series in terms of possible combatants. The big major one being Wario who is pretty overdue at this point. Maybe some other characters would be Rosalina, Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr but I'm not sure who they would fight. Final Fight: So far we only have Mike Hagger in Death Battle as a representative of Final Fight. I guess characters like Cody and Poison could have a chance but seeing they haven't used a final fiht character since Season 1, it migh not be likely. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: I can see another character from the Ninja Turtles series coming into the Death Battle, seeing as we have had all four turtles and the Shredder so far, maybe they could get characters like Casey Jones, Kraang, Bebop and Rocksteady, Leatherhead etc. But given some of the other characters don't get as much coverage as the turtles or Shredder, my best bet is Screwattack would most likely use Casey Jones or Kraang. Battletoads: Well seeing as we only have Zits so far, the logical step would be to use the other two toads Rash and Pimple, maybe having then face their turtle counterparts. Killer Instinct: The same as said for both Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. And as Yoshirocks92 stated in the comments, characters like Sabrewulf, Spinal, Cinder and Jago are proably most likely to appear from the Killer Instinct series. Dalkstalkers: As Yoshirocks92 said, we only have Felicia to represent Darkstalkers and given that the series hasn't appeared in Death Battle since Season 1. And as Yoshirock characters like Jon Talbain, Morrigan, Pyron and maybe Demitri could make it into the DB ring. BlazBlue: Again as Yoshirocks92 said, BlazBlue has a large amount of characters that can be used for Death Battle such as Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi and many more. God of War: Outside of Kratos, I can't really see another God of War character coming into Death Battle. At he very least maybe Zeus but not likely. Spawn: I can't really see another character from the Spawn series that is Death Battle worthy. Bomberman: Well there's no other characters in the Bomberman (At least that I'm aware of) so I don't see another combatant from this series. Dig Dug: The same as I said about Bomberman. Dragon Ball Z: With an anime as big as DBZ, there are still a ton of characters that need to be in Death Battle and hopefully some of these will appear this season. Characters like Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Krillin, Cell, Freiza, Broly, Beerus and many more are very overdue. Sonic the Hedgehog: A video game series well known for characters (in more was than one), I'm pretty sure we'll get more Sonic combatants in Death Battle, especially given that at least one Sonic character has appeared in every Season so far. Some examples being characters like Blaze, Silver, Espio, Rogue, Vector, Chaos and maybe even Sally Acorn or Infinite. Harry Potter: Honestly I can only see four characters from Harry Potter being Death Battle, Dumbledore, Voldemort and maybe Hermione and Ron (but the last two might be a stretch). King of Fighters: Like I said with the other fighting game franchises, King of Fighters does have a large amount of characters that can be possible combatants outside of Terry and Mai, maybe having characters like Geese Howard and Kula Diamond. Transformers: I really weird that so far at least there has only been one Transformer in Death Battle and yet there are still many more in their line-up with both Autobots and Decepticons especially with big names like Optimus Prime, Megatron, Bumblebee, Iron Hide, Soundwave, Grimlock, Unicron and many more. My Little Pony: While I personally don't want more Ponies in Death Battle, it doesn't change the fact that its a popular series with lots of characters and seeing as two ponies are entered Death Battle, I predicted a least one more will appear in the future. I unfortunately can't remember the names most characters from the series so I can't really say any that are DB worthy but the fans of series can probably name a few. (EDIT: Shout to Alexey de Greit for naming Discord and Twilight Sparkle as possibly combatants.) Halo: I'm really all to familiar with Halo but I can a least name a character that I've seen a lot of amongst the DB requests, the Arbiter. Apart from him, maybe Noble Six but I'm not entirely sure. Doom: Given that Doom only a single well known character with Doom Guy, I can't see Doom retrain to Death Battle unless they have Doomguy return. Mega Man: With Mega Man, Zero and Doctor Wily now in Death Battle, I guess other characters from the series that could enter Death Battle are Mega Man X, Proto Man, Sigma and maybe Tron Bonne. Legend of Zelda: With the three main characters of Death Battle, I can't really see any other characters coming into Death Battle from the Zelda series, unless they include a character Hyrule Warriors but I don't think so. Final Fantasy: With such a bi game series and so far having Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth in Death Battle so far, I can see another character from Final Fantasy coming into Death Battle with characters like Lighting, Noctis, Vicent Valitine and many more. Pokémon: With a series now having over 800 monsters, I would say that Death Battle as shit-ton to choose from. Bu obviously with a series like Pokémon, some are more popular than others and personally the ones that I see making it into Death Battle are Starters, Legendarys and maybe even some Pseudo-Legendarys. But its not just Pokémon themselves that could enter the Death Battle ring, some trainers could also come into either from the games or the anime. He-Man and the Master of the Universe: Now I personally only see two characters appearing from the He-Man series outside of He-Man himself and that's Skeletor (Who most likely fight Mumm-Ra) and She-Ra (Not to sure who could she fight). I mean maybe they could uses another on the prominent heros and villains within the series or least the ones that have enough coverage to make them DB worthy like maybe Man-At-Arms (Please correct me if I got that right), Beast Man or heck for a joke Death Battle maybe Orko. Thundercats: Now I think the most popular character outside of Lion-O to appear in Death Battle is the series main villain Mumm-Ra and said earlier, would most likely fight Skeletor. But outside of Skeletor, I would mind seeing the mother members of the ThunderCats like Panthero or Cheetarah (Again correct if I didn't get the spelling right) as I feel they have just enough coverage through the series to be able to compete in Death Battle...Just don't put Snarf in there. Ninja Gaiden: Now I don't really remember if there any characters that made multiple appearance through this franchise, so I personally don't see any other characaters from this franchise unless they have Ryu Hayabusa. Strider: I'm really familiar with the Strider series so I'm not to sure on this one. Soul Calibur: While not that familiar with the series, I at least know there are a large amount character that could easily make it into Death Battle. Star Fox: Currently we have Fox in Death Battle, so I think the most likely character to appear in Death Battle in this series is possibly Falco. Other characters that I could possibly see entering the ring are Crystal or Wolf. Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars: Now from what I remember when the episode Fox VS Bucky aired, a large number of people didn't know who the character was and/or never new about the series, so I personally don't see another character from this series appearing.....unless they have a opponent for Falco. The Terminator: I personally don't see another character from this series appearing in a Death Battle but I have seen the T-1000 requested a few times so who knows. Robocop; Again, I personally don't see another character from this franchise appearing unless they have Robocop returning. Godzilla: Probably one of the oldest franchise to be in Death Battle, the Godzilla series defiantly has a lot of heavy hitters that could be possible combatants. I think the likely are going to be the other members of Toho's big five which includes Mothra, Rodan, King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla (Any version). And heck maybe they could get characters like Anguirus or Gigan into the mix. Thouht I probably say these characters would be likely to fight characters from the Ultraman franchise. Gamera: Now unlike the Godzilla series, the kaiju of the Gamera series don't really have enough coverage outside of maybe Gyaos but even then he tends to loose a lot. I personally only Gamera returning to fight Mothra or Kong even. Power Rangers: Again this is a really big franchise and so there are a lot of characters from this series that could be brought into Death Battle. I'm not sure if they would uses characters from the other Power Rangers series since so far we have characters from the Mighty Morphin series. If they were to just uses the Mighty Morphin series I would say Dragonzord and Lord Zedd would probably be the most popular choice. Gundam: Like a said with Power Rangers, with a franchise with a large number of characters and mechs as well as having multiple series, there are plenty that could be possible combatants in Death Battle. The most popular suggestion I've seen is the Burning Gundam but I'm sure there is plenty more. Kirby: The only two characters I see from the Kirby franchises being possible combatants, Meta Knight and King Dedede. There maybe be more but I don't really see that in my opinion. Guilty Gears: With this being another fighting game franchise, there is probably a lot of characters hat could be good candidates for a Death Battle with characters like Dizzy, Jack-O Valentine, Jusitce and many others. Naruto: Another very large and popular anime/manga series, the Naruto still has plenty more possibly combatants for Death Battle outside of Gaar and Naruto himself as Alexey de Greit has stated characters like Sasuke, Sakura, Kakishi, Madara and Orochimaru. Some possibes I personally wouldn't mind seeing are Hinata, Minato and Boruto. With the Naruto series now finished in terms of its story (I'm mean there is still the Boruto spin off), I'm hoping that means that Screwattack would possibly more Naruto characters in the future, maybe during Season 5. Avatar: So far we only have Toph so far but there are still many characters that need to be in Death Battle like Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Azula and Korra. I'm hoping that some of these characters will make into this season of Death Battle as many of them are popular requests. Berserk: Now I only really see one other character appearing from the Berserk series and that's Griffith, apart from I personally don't see anyone else appearing but if any Berserk fans can name another character if I missed out any, please let us know. Gargoyles: Granted I personally don't expect the Gargoyles series to make a return to Death Battle any time to soon but it could be possible for a character from the series to make an appearance as a Death Battle combatant like maybe Demora and maybe the other members of the main gargoyle team on the show. Metal Gear: As Alexey de Greit has stated, characters like Jetstream Sam and Senator Armstrong are likely combatants for the Metal Gear series but I also see Gray Fox and Big Boss making an appearance in the ring. Either way, I very likely that Metal Gear will return to Death Battle. Splinter Cell: Granted I'm not too familiar with this series but from what I've seen, I personally don't any other characters that are Death Battle worthy in my opinion. RWBY: This is a really popular series and I predate that It will be making an other appearance in Death Battle pretty soon. As Alexey de Greit has said Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Cinder and Adam appear to be the most popular canidates for DB combatants. Digimon: Now I'm not as familiar with Digimon as I am with Pokémon but even I can say that there a literally tons of possible combatants from the series. Characters like Omnimon, BlackWarGreymon and maybe even Guilmon and many more. And as I said with the Pokemon Trainers, maybe the human companions in the series could come into Death Battle as Tai did. (I'll carry one later just gonna take a break, til next time) Category:Blog posts